MAGER
by letbeyours
Summary: Yoongi yang hobi mager (males gerak) dan Jimin yang cerewet. / Bahasa Non Baku/ Minyoon/ MinGa/ Jimin x Yoongi. BL! RnR


**MAGER**

 **PARK JIMIN x MIN YOONGI**

 **MINYOON/MINGA**

 **BL!**

*

 **Cerita receh yang dibuat setengah hati**

 **Happy Reading..**

"Yoon, bangun udah siang nih. Aku mau berangkat."

Yang dibangunin gak melek sedikitpun, malah makin ngegulung dalem selimut tebelnya.

"Yoon..."

Masih hening.

"Yoongi sayang.."

"Hmm.." Yoongi nyahut dikit dalem selimutnya.

Jimin hembusin napasnya. Akhirnya dia ngebuka buntelan selimut nyariin kepala Yoongi yang masih ngeringkel di dalem. Pas nemu kepalanya langsung deh di uwel-uwel itu pipinya biar sayangnya itu bangun.

"Bangun gak, kalau gak mau, aku cium nih."

Jimin langsung majuin mukanya yang tentu aja langsung di dorong Yoongi walaupun matanya masih merem.

"Apa sih, Jim. Masih ngantuk aku nya," sungut Yoongi yang nutup lagi mukanya pake selimut.

Jimin gak mau kalah. Di buka lagi tuh selimut sambil cekikikan nyubitin pipi Yoongi yang orangnya makin kesel karena digangguin.

"Jimiiinn!"

"Makanya bangun dulu ih. Kamu gak mau nganterin aku sampe pintu. Masa suaminya mau berangkat gak dianterin, kan sedih."

Jimin majuin bibirnya sok-sok merajuk dan sukses bikin Yoongi yang ngelirik dia jadi mual mendadak. Dengan gak manusiawi Yoongi dorong Jimin turun dari ranjang sedangkan dia sendiri masuk lagi dalem selimutnya.

"Kamu serius gak mau nganter suami kamu ke depan?"

Jimin masih usaha sambil mondar-mandir dalam kamar ngambilin alat-alat sama tas yang mau di bawanya.

"Suami dari Hongkong. Nikah aja belum, gak usah ngaku-ngaku. Udah sana berangkat."

Yoongi ngedengus dalem selimutnya ngejawab omongan Jimin.

Yaudah deh Jimin nyerah. Dengan muka setengah merengut, Jimin jalan ke pintu depan mau make sepatunya. Pagi ini dia ada kuliah pagi dan baru beres sekitar jam 12 siang, sedangkan Yoongi yang masih dalem selimutnya itu lagi _free_ hari ini. Jadi deh Jimin berangkat sendirian. Gak dianterin pula sampe pintu.

Jimin make sepatunya khidmat sambil duduk di lantai. Abis itu dia berdiri buat siap-siap berangkat. Gak lupa mau neriakin kesayangannya buat jangan lupa mandi sama makan.

"Sayaang!"

"Gak usah teriak-teriak!"

Jimin hampir aja jatoh gegara kaget abis neriakin Yoongi, eh taunya orangnya ada di belakang dia masih pake piyama terus rambutnya acak-acakan. Gak lupa matanya setengah melek terus muka cemberutnya yang imut banget sampe Jimin jadi pengen buka lagi sepatu yang udah dipakenya.

"Eh kirain kamu masih di kamar, yang."

Yoongi cuma masang muka datar aja liat Jimin yang cengar-cengir sambir rapihin rambut Yoongi yang acak-acakan.

"Katanya minta dianter sampe pintu, makanya aku bela-belain bangun."

Jimin nyengir makin lebar denger omongan Yoongi. Pacar juteknya ini emang gitu, nolak dulu eh taunya dilakuin juga. Makanya Jimin sayang banget ama dia.

"Yaudah aku berangkat ya, yang. Kamu jangan lupa makan sama mandi juga. Abis itu kalau mau tidur lagi juga gak apa-apa. Asal harus makan dulu. Ngerti kan?"

Yoongi cuma ngangguk doang denger semua omongan Jimin. Matanya masih ngantuk, tapi hatinya pengen nganter Jimin.

"Ngerti gak? Jangan cuma ngangguk-ngangguk doang. Awas aja ntar kalau aku pulang kamu masih pake piyama, aku hukum kamu. Mau dihukum?"

"Iya ih, cerewet banget kali. Yaudah sana berangkat."

"Ciumnya?"

Yoongi majuin mukanya ke muka Jimin dan nyium pipinya.

"Kok pipi sih? Bibirnya?"

Yoongi ngehentakin kaki kanannya karena kesel, tapi dicium juga bibir Jiminnya.

 _Chuu~_

"Jidatnya belum."

Jimin mulai gak tau diri, tapi Yoongi masih baik hati dan nyium jidatnya.

"Hidungnya?"

"Jimin!"

Jimin ketawa ngeliat Yoongi udah kesel. Mainin Yoongi yang setengah ngantuk emang nyenengin. Dia jadi penurut dan gampang dikerjain.

"Yaudah aku berangkat ya. Jangan lupa pesen aku dikerjain."

Jimin ngecup bibir Yoongi sekilas terus buka pintu depan buat berangkat. Gak lupa dia dadah dadah ke Yoongi yang ikut dadah dadah males ke dia.

Sepeninggal Jimin, Yoongi balik lagi ke dalem kamar mau lanjut tidur. Tapi, pas udah di ranjang, ngantuknya jadi ilang. Yaudah Yoongi mutusin buat ke ruang TV yang ada kasur gede juga di depannya. Kasur santai yang sengaja di beliin Jimin karena tau pacarnya suka tidur dimana aja. Dan bener kan, Yoongi mau tidur-tiduran aja disana daripada tidur di kamar.

Sebelum tidur di kasur ruang TV, Yoongi ke dapur dulu ngambil mie instan dalam cup yang tinggal diseduh. Gak lupa dia juga ngambil termos kecil buat ngewadahin air panasnya. Cemilan-cemilan sama tisu juga gak lupa dibawa.

Ngerasa udah lengkap semua, Yoongi bawa itu benda-benda pelengkap acara magernya ke ruang tv terus di susun deket kasurnya biar gampang diambil.

"Ah nyamannya."

Yoongi ngerebahin badannya di atas kasur. Tangannya mencet-mencet remote tv nyari tontonan yang seru. Dia akhirnya mutusin nonton acara masak-memasak, lumayan chefnya ganteng.

Karena khusuknya liat masakan, Yoongi jadi laper. Dengan santainya dia ngambil snack pake kakinya. Dia makan snack yang isinya keripik kentang itu sambil bayangin kalau rasanya sama ama masakan yang ada dalam tv itu.

Yoongi terus aja makanin snacknya ampe tandas. Ngerasa haus, Yoongi ngejangkau lagi minuman botol deket tumpukan snack pake kaki. Dia ngejepit leher botol pake jari kakinya.

"Kok gak kenyang juga sih. Yaudahlah makan ramyun aja."

Jangan kira Yoongi bakalan bangun buat nyeduh itu mie. Dia cuma muterin badannya di atas kasur sampe posisinya berhadapan ama itu mie sama termos air panas. Yoongi nyeduh mie instannya masih dengan posisi telungkup dan ngangkat kepala sama dadanya aja sedikit. Abis itu dia ngangkat cup mie instan sambil mosisin dirinya ngadep ke tv dan tidur nyamping sambil satu sikunya nahan badannya. Yoongi makan mie instan pelan-pelan sambil nyeruputin kaldunya. Gak lupa kakinya ngejangkau lagi air minum yang tadi masih ada sisanya.

Puas makan mie instannya, Yoongi mulai tiduran lagi. Gak lama kemudian matanya mulai berat karena kekenyangan. Tanpa mandi dan masih berpiyama, Yoongi ketiduran dengan tidak elitnya di depan tv.

 _~MAGER~_

Tepat pukul 12 siang, Jimin jalan girang pulang ke apartemennya. Jimin udah ngebayangin Yoongi yang lagi nungguin dia sambil masakin makan siang buat mereka berdua.

Jimin keluar dari lift apartement sambil siul-siul. Nyampe depan pintu, Jimin masukin pasword pintu.

"Sayang, aku pulang..."

Gak ada sahutan. Jimin ngeloyor langsung ke dapur mau buktiin khayalannya tentang Yoongi yang bakalan masak makan siang buat dia. Tapi nihil. Dapurnya bersih gak ada siapa-siapa dan gak ada tanda-tanda bekas di pake. Dia liat ke meja dan disana sarapan yang dia buat tadi pagi masih utuh.

"Lho kok gak ada siapa-siapa. Ini juga belum di makan. Sayaaangg...!"

Jimin lanjut teriak manggilin Yoongi sambil jalan ke kamarnya. Eh tapi belum sampe kamar, mata Jimin mau keluar gegara liat pemandangan depan ruang tv yang sebelas dua belas macem TPA. Seonggok manusia lagi tidur sambil mulutnya kebuka dikelilingin bungkus snack yang udah kosong dan _cup_ ramyun yang udah telungkup yang untungnya udah gak ada kuahnya. Belum lagi tv yang masih idup nontonin tuh manusia yang lagi tidur mangap.

"YA AMPUN, YOONGI!"

Jimin refleks teriak yang tentu aja bikin Yoongi kaget dan kebangun sambil ngebuka matanya yang langsung ketemu mata Jimin yang melototin dia.

"Ji-..Jimin. Kok udah pulang?"

Jimin ngedengus sambil ngusap mukanya yang udah merah karena kesel. Kesel karena omongannya gak didengerin Yoongi.

Yoongi sendiri langsung duduk sambil nunduk. Dia udah tau bakal dimarahin Jimin, jadi lebih baik diem aja sambil nunduk.

"Kamu ngapain aja sih daritadi. Aku kan nyuruh kamu mandi sama makan. Kenapa belum mandi? _ha_? Terus ini apa? Pagi-pagi kamu udah makan beginian. Kalau sakit gimana? Ya ampun, yang. Aku harus gimana lagi sih ngomong sama kamu biar kamu nya nurut."

Yoongi masih diem aja sambil nunduk, sedangkan Jimin lagi mondar-mandir meganging puncak idungnya karena kesel.

"Kenapa diem aja? Ngerasa salah? Hm?"

Jimin berkacak pinggang di depan Yoongi. Ngeliat Yoongi nunduk takut gitu sebenernya bikin Jimin gemes, tapi dia harus marahin Yoongi sekarang. Biar gak bandel terus.

"It-..itu..tadinya mau tiduran doang..eh taunya malah kebablasan," jawab Yoongi masih sambil nunduk.

"Terus kenapa makan ramyun? Pake bawa-bawa termos lagi."

"Laper Jim..makanya makan ramyun."

Jimin gak tahan. Dia langsung angkat badan Yoongi dalam gendongannya. Gendong karung beras. Yoongi mah gak berontak, soalnya tau Jiminnya lagi marah. Jimin gendong dia ke dapur terus di dudukin di kursi makan. Abis itu Jimin buka tudung yang ada di meja di depan Yoongi.

"Nih liat. Aku udah masakin kamu sarapan sebelum berangkat kuliah. Jadi, kenapa kamu makan ramyun pagi-pagi? Gak inget kalau perut kamu itu gak boleh makan yang instan sering-sering?"

"Aku gak liat ke meja tadi pagi."

Yoongi jawab pelan banget tapi Jimin masih bisa denger.

Jimin ngehela napasnya. Perlahan dia duduk jongkok di depan paha Yoongi. Tangan pucet Yoongi dia genggam sambil natap dua bola mata Yoongi yang masih takut natap dia balik.

"Yang, coba liat aku!"

Yoongi natap Jimin takut-takut. Tapi, liat Jimin senyum manis banget, akhirnya Yoongi udah gak takut lagi tapi bales senyum juga ke Jimin.

"Kamu tau kan aku sayang banget sama kamu."

"Tau kok."

"Terus kenapa omongan aku gak pernah diturutin?"

"Diturutin kok."

"Kapan?"

Yoongi diem lagi. Dia gak bisa jawab pertanyaan Jimin. Bener apa kata Jimin. Dia jarang banget mau nurutin apa kata-kata Jimin. Padahal omongan Jimin demi kebaikan dia juga.

"Yang, kamu pasti mikir aku ini cerewet banget ke kamu. Tapi, kamu juga tau kan alasan dibalik kecerewetan aku. Aku cuma gak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa. Kalau kamu males mandi, aku gak akan marah. Aku tetep mau cium kamu kok. Tapi, aku mohon kamu jaga pola makan kamu, yang. Jangan makan sembarangan kayak tadi. Aku gak mau kamu sakit. Kamu ngerti kan?"

"Iya ngerti."

Jimin senyum lagi ke Yoongi sambil ngelus pipi putihnya.

"Yaudah jangan diulangin lagi ya. Janji?"

"Iya janji."

"Cium dulu."

Chuu~

Yoongi nunduk terus kecup bibir tebel Jimin sekilas.

"Emh..bau ramyun sama iler. Belum mandi sih," goda Jimin yang bahunya langsung dipukulin Yoongi yang ngerajuk.

Jimin ketawa lebar sambil berusaha meluk Yoongi yang masih mukulin dia.

"Udah, yang..aku becanda kok. Kamu wangi..wangi iler..hahaha"

"Jimiiiiin.."

Yoongi makin ngerajuk dan berontak dipelukan Jimin.

"Yaudah yuk kamu mandi dulu. Aku mandiin."

Jimin langsung gendong Yoongi ala bridal sebelum Yoongi sempet jawab ajakannya buat mandi.

Yoongi yang udah digendong, pertamanya sih pasrah aja. Tapi dia baru sadar pas liat muka Jimin udah cengar-cengir tanda bahaya yang udah dihapal Yoongi luar kepala.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum, Jim?"

"Karena aku mau mandiin kamu."

"Man-..mandi? Dimandiin? Andwaee! Jimin! Aku mau mandi sendiri..."

Jimin gak peduli. Dia jalan dengan semangat 45 sambik ketawa-tawa ke kamar mandi sambil gendong Yoongi yang mulai berontak digendongannya

"AYO KITA MANDI!"

"JIMIIIINN..!"

 **END**

Hahahaha apa iniii..

Miaaaannn...


End file.
